Chains or no
by KiaraDuman
Summary: Kakashi found who he thought was an innocent girl half dead in the forest, but she has a dark and dangerous past. Plus, what would happen if Zabuza wasn't killed on the bridge and teamed up with the Akatsuki? He knows what they want and how to get to Naruto. How will the Village respond to this new threat. Romance, death, abduction, when will it end? Kakashi/Zabuza/Akatsuki/OC
1. Plan

Kiara: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 1: Plan**

_With Akatsuki:_

Zabuza had just joined the Akatsuki at the recommendation of Kisame. The members of the Akatsuki were in a meeting on how to get to the nine-tailed beast.

"Zabuza what is your idea on how to get the nine-tails?" asked Pein.

"It's simple really. We just need one man, Kakashi." said Zabuza. The rest of the Akatsuki looked at him strangle. "If we pull Kakashi. We can pull the nine-tailed brat."

"Easier said than done, Zabuza! You and I both know how skilled Kakashi is with Sharingan." said Itachi.

"Enough Itachi. He's right Kakashi has a place in the jinchuuriki heart. We need Kakashi!" said Pein.

"How's going to get him?" asked Kisame. Pein looked at Itachi and Zabuza.

"Itachi, Zabuza. You two have fought against Kakashi before, correct?" asked Pein. They both nodded. "Then it's settled. You two will go after Kakashi and bring him back here, alive!" said Pein.

"Wait hold on! Why do they get to go?" asked Hidan.

"If you listened Hidan, you would know why. Itachi and Zabuza are the only one's who have experience fighting against Kakashi!" said Kakuzu.

"Go!" said Pein.

"Right!" said Itachi. With that they left to find Kakashi.

_Hidden Leaf training field, Kakashi's POV:_

I was in the training field with Kiara. The fifth Hokage left me to take care of her since I found her half dead in the forest on the way back from a mission about a year ago. Kiara was a year younger than me. Her eyes were crimson red and her hair was jet black with red highlights that went to her knees. With the Hidden Leaf headband holding her hair.

Since then has been training almost everyday. All we know about her is that she has three Kekkei Genkai: crystal, dark, and ice. On top of that I taught her fire, water, lightning, and earth. It surprised me on how well she learned. She has an extremely large amount of chakra. She also had Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, and Taijutsu in the first four weeks of training.

I was sitting up in a tree and watched her practicing. I had set up a course where she had to use all three of her Kekkei Genkai. 'No wander the Hokage had her skip over Chuunin and go straight to Jounin. She has extraordinary skills.' I thought. I jumped down from the tree.

"You're getting better." I said.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei." said Kiara with a smile on her face. I walked up to her.

"What did I tell you to call me?" I asked.

"You know that's private!" said Kiara.

"What's private?" asked Naruto. I turned to see Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke walking into the training field.

"Now if we told you it wouldn't be private. Would it?" asked Kiara.

"Oh come on please!" said Naruto.

"Naruto it's their private life!" said Sasuke.

"That's right Naruto!" said Sakura. There was a hawk in the sky.

"Well looks like I have to go." I said.

"But we just go here!" said Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto. Look's like you'll have to train with Kiara today." I said.

"But Kakashi-sensei!" said Naruto.

"Naruto quit your complaining. Or did you forget that Kiara-sensei was trained by Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah. She's practically like a second Kakashi." said Sakura.

"Oh yeah!" said Naruto.

"I don't think I'm as good as him!" said Kiara with a slight blush.

"I wouldn't be so sure Kiara you have extraordinary power!" said Sasuke. She blushed even more.

"Alright se ya'." I said as I took off.

_Kiara's POV:_

"I realize this is different." I said.

"Don't worry about it Kiara-sensei!" said Sasuke.

"Yeah, Naruto tends to over react when he's not being trained by Jiraiya or Kakashi-sensei!" said Sakura.

"Oh well. What were you gonna go over today?" I asked.

"We were going to go over Taijutsu." said Sakura.

"Alright test your skills on each other." I said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"You are so clueless Naruto!" said Sasuke.

"She means that we're against each other. I'm against you and Sasuke. Sasuke is against you and me. You are against Sasuke and I. Get it now?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, yeah I get it!" said Naruto.

"Ready… begin." I said. I jumped up into the tree as they began to spar. I was watching when Kakashi appeared right next to me.

"I knew I could count on you!" said Kakashi. I looked at him. "It's a good way to improve their Taijutsu. Well done, love."

"Thank you. So what's the verdict?" I asked. Kakashi let out a big sigh. "What's wrong?"

"I have to deliver scrolls to the Hidden Grass. She would send a hound to deliver them, but she doesn't want them to fall into the wrong hands!" said Kakashi.

"So she's sending the best of the best." I said. He chuckled at my statement and I couldn't help, but smile. "Just promise me that you'll return safely." I turned to face him and he did the same.

"I promise nothing not even the end of the world will stop me from returning to you, Kiara!" said Kakashi. I made a small crystal in the palm of my hand. He took it and rested it on his palm.

"This way I can tell if you're in trouble." I said. He put the crystal in his pocket.

"Thanks, love!" said Kakashi. I looked toward Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. "They're not paying attention." I looked back at him.

"What if they look?" I asked.

"Good point!" said Kakashi. I made a crystal clone. "I will never get tired of that." He took my hand and we went into the forest. We stopped about half a mile away from Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto.

"I think that's far enough." I said. He pulled his mask down so it was resting around his neck. He leaned into me and pressed his soft lips into mine, his genital tong asking permission to enter as he pulled me in closer.

I allowed him entrance and his genital tong moved into my mouth. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever as I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck. He pulled back.

"I have to go!" said Kakashi. I let him go and watched him jump from tree to tree towards the Hidden. 'Be safe, love.' I thought. I went back to where Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were training.


	2. Encounter

Kiara: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 2: Encounter**

_With Itachi and Zabuza, Zabuza's POV:_

"Our job just got a whole lot easier!" I said.

"Don't get cocky Zabuza. Kakashi is still unpredictable." said Itachi.

"Let's have some fun." I said.

"Right!" said Itachi.

_Kakashi's POV:_

I was moving quickly through the forest. I was about half way between the Grass and the Leaf when I saw several kunai knifes heading my way. I dodged them fairly easily.

"Well done Kakashi!" said a really familiar voice. I looked around and saw two figures. 'No it can't be! Zabuza!' I thought. "Surprised to see that I'm still alive Kakashi."

"You teamed up with the Akatsuki Zabuza?" I asked.

"Yes, you see after our fight on the bridge Kisame and Itachi found me. After I was fully healed they asked if I wanted to join and I accepted the offer." Zabuza said as I saw a smile creep across his face underneath the bandages. 'Not good Zabuza was powerful before, but not that he has the power of the Akatsuki. I don't know if I will be able to hold out for long.' I thought.

"Fine you want a fight, you'll get one!" I said. I uncovered my Sharingan.

I looked between Zabuza and Itachi. Trying to figure out who was going to attack first, which was interrupted by Itachi making hand signs.

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" said Itachi. I moved out of the way and caught something moving in the corner of my eye. I looked in that direction and saw a water dragon coming at me. I got out of the way just in time. 'They're trying to wear me down and make it so that I can't fight back. I could fight them one on one, but not together. Not good.' I though. Zabuza making hand signs pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Ninja art: Hidden mist jutsu!" said Zabuza. I watched Zabuza and Itachi fade away into the mist. I looked around to see if I could hear them when heard several kunai's. I turned around and deflected each one. "Not bad Kakashi, I must say you never disappoint me."

I saw another fireball. This time I almost didn't get away do to the mist. However if Itachi made a fireball then Zabuza's going to make a water dragon. I looked around to see if I could find it. Just when I thought that he wasn't going to it hit me in the back making me go flying.

I regained my senses as flew threw the air. I landed on a branch and looked over my shoulder. The mist was lifting so I could see clearly. I saw Itachi standing next to Zabuza on the tree branch across the clearing with the water dragon in front of them. I turned around to face them and stood up straight.

All of a sudden my vision was becoming clouded and I was becoming tired with a little bit of dizziness and light headed. I tried to shake the feeling, but it wasn't working. I heard Zabuza laugh.

"What's the matter Kakashi? You don't look so good!" said Zabuza.

"What did you do?" I asked. I had put my hand on the tree to help balance myself.

"The water dragon is made of water mixed with a powerful toxin. That toxin can naturalize anyone just by touch!" said Zabuza. 'I only have two options. I could fight and see if I could beat them before the toxin takes it's course or I could run and see if I could get back to the village.' I thought.

"Basters!" I growled.

"Kakashi you can put an end to this. All you have to do is surrender!" said Itachi. 'Are they after the scrolls. No, if they were just after the scrolls then they would have just killed me and taken them. Then what are they after?' I thought.

With the toxin in my system my vision was getting more clouded by the minute. Which really didn't help the situation at all that's not including the sleepiness, dizziness, and the light headiness.

"You have no chance. With each passing moment the toxin spreads!" said Zabuza. 'That's it I have to head back to the village.' I thought.

_Normal POV:_

Kakashi turned around and started heading back to the village as fast as he could with Itachi and Zabuza hot on his tail. With the toxin working fast than he had hoped he had to stop and rest against a tree.

"Where'd he go?" asked Zabuza.

"He couldn't have gotten far." said Itachi. Kakashi put him had in his pocket and felt the crystal Kiara gave him. He closed his eyes hoping that he would see her again. Then all of a sudden he got a rush and he opened his eyes. His vision was a look clearer now.

That's what he needed, a drive for him to keep going. He made a promise to her to return to the village safely. He launched off the tree and continued for the village. Once he touched the crystal everything was fine. All the symptoms of the toxin were gone.

He had hoped that he would reach the village, but that hope vanished when smoke bomb on the trees. He tried to avoid them, but it was too late, they had already activated. He didn't fight it for already knowing he had lost.

Even if he were somehow able to get out of the smoke screen the gas would have taken its toll before he reached the village. He let the gas fill his lungs knowing that it was sleeping gas.


	3. Trouble

Kiara: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 3: Trouble**

_Kiara's POV:_

I started feeling really light headed. I leaned up against a tree, which only made it worse. I was starting to get a really bad headache and really dizzy.

"Kiara-sensei are you ok?" asked Sasuke. I heard the run over. At this point it was really unbearable. I held my head as I tried to shake the feeling. Everything got really bright.

"I don't think her eyes are suppose to be white like that!" said Sakura. I could tell that I was looking trough Kakashi's eyes.

_Flashback:_

"Fine you want a fight, you'll get one!" I said. I uncovered my Sharingan.

I looked between Zabuza and Itachi. Itachi making hand signs interrupted trying to figure out who was going to attack first.

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" said Itachi. I moved out of the way and caught something moving in the corner of my eye. I looked in that direction and saw a water dragon coming at me. I got out of the way just in time. 'They're trying to wear me down and make it so that I can't fight back. I could fight them one on one, but not together. Not good.' I though. Zabuza making hand signs pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Ninja art: Hidden mist jutsu!" said Zabuza. I watched Zabuza and Itachi fade away into the mist. I looked around to see if I could hear them when heard several kunai's. I turned around and deflected each one. "Not bad Kakashi, I must say you never disappoint me."

I saw another fireball. This time I almost didn't get away do to the mist. However if Itachi made a fireball then Zabuza's going to make a water dragon. I looked around to see if I could find it. Just when I thought that he wasn't going to it hit me in the back making me go flying.

I regained my senses as flew threw the air. I landed on a branch and looked over my shoulder. The mist was lifting so I could see clearly. I saw Itachi standing next to Zabuza on the tree branch across the clearing with the water dragon in front of them. I turned around to face them and stood up straight.

All of a sudden my vision was becoming clouded and I was becoming tired with a little bit of dizziness and light headed. I tried to shake the feeling, but it wasn't working. I heard Zabuza laugh.

"What's the matter Kakashi? You don't look so good!" said Zabuza.

"What did you do?" I asked. I had put my hand on the tree to help balance myself.

"The water dragon is made of water mixed with a powerful toxin. That toxin can naturalize anyone just by touch!" said Zabuza. 'I only have two options. I could fight and see if I could beat them before the toxin takes it's course or I could run and see if I could get back to the village.' I thought.

"Basters!" I growled.

"Kakashi you can put an end to this. All you have to do is surrender!" said Itachi. 'Are they after the scrolls. No, if they were just after the scrolls then they would have just killed me and taken them. Then what are they after?' I thought.

With the toxin in my system my vision was getting more clouded by the minute. Which really didn't help the situation at all that's not including the sleepiness, dizziness, and the light headiness.

"You have no chance. With each passing moment the toxin spreads!" said Zabuza. 'That's it I have to head back to the village.' I thought.

_Normal POV:_

Kakashi turned around and started heading back to the village as fast as he could with Itachi and Zabuza hot on his tail. With the toxin working fast than he had hoped he had to stop and rest against a tree.

"Where'd he go?" asked Zabuza.

"He couldn't have gotten far." said Itachi. Kakashi put his hand in his pocket and felt the crystal Kiara gave him. He closed his eyes hoping that he would see her again. Then all of a sudden he got a rush and he opened his eyes. His vision was a look clearer now.

That's what he needed, a drive for him to keep going. He made a promise to her to return to the village safely. He launched off the tree and continued for the village. Once he touched the crystal everything was fine. All the symptoms of the toxin were gone.

He had hoped that he would reach the village, but that hope vanished when smoke bomb on the trees. He tried to avoid them, but it was too late, they had already activated. He didn't fight it for already knowing he had lost.

Even if he were somehow able to get out of the smoke screen the gas would have taken its toll before he reached the village. He let the gas fill his lungs knowing that it was sleeping gas.

_End of flashback:_

"Kiara-sensei are you ok?" asked Naruto.

"Yes I'm fine, but Kakashi's not." I said. We took off towards the Hokage's as we did the other Chuunin and Jounin joined us. They learned that whenever I'm in a hurry like that something's wrong. We met up with Tsunade on the street. "Lady Tsunade!"

"Kiara what's wrong?" asked Tsunade.

"I believe Kakashi's in trouble." I said.

"What! Are you sure?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes, he was attacked by Itachi and Zabuza." I said.


	4. Akatsuki

Kiara: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 4: ****Akatsuki**

_Kakashi's__POV:_

When I woke up I was dangling from the ceiling in the middle of a room and my feet were chained to the floor. I felt bad that I didn't keep my promise to Kiara. I told her I would be safe. My thoughts were interrupter when Itachi walked in.

"I see that you are awake." said Itachi. I just glared at him. "I wouldn't want you to miss out on all the fun." I didn't like the sounds of that.

"What do you want Itachi?" I asked.

"Is it not obvious? We want Naruto and you're our key." said Itachi.

"You won't get away with this." I said.

"My dear Kakashi, we already have." said Itachi as he closed his eyes. I had a really bad feeling about this.

_Normal POV:_

It had been weeks since the Akatsuki had taken Kakashi. Itachi kept using his Tsukuyomi and kept saying that if the village really cared about him they would have found him already.

"NO! That's a lie Itachi and you know it!" said Kakashi.

"I wouldn't be so sure Kakashi." said Itachi as he used his Tsukuyomi once more before he walked out of the room. Zabuza was standing right there.

"What's taking so long, Itachi?" asked Zabuza.

"Kakashi's spirit is strong. However even a strong spirit like Kakashi's should have broken. I have used everything. He should been broken by know." said Itachi.

"Then why isn't he?" asked Zabuza.

"I don't know, Zabuza!" Itachi snapped before walking.

_Kakashi' POV:_

'I won't give into Itachi's lies. I know the village is doing everything they can to find me. Especially Kiara, she'll keep looking unto the end of the world no matter what anyone tells her." I thought to myself. I saw Zabuza walk in and I was in no condition to deal with him.

"I must say I'm impressed Kakashi. I new you were strong, but I never thought you would be able to handle Itachi's Tsukuyomi for so long, but how much fight do you have left in you?" asked Zabuza.

"More that you know, Zabuza." I said. The crystal Kiara gave began to glow.

"What do you have there?" asked Zabuza as he reached into my pocket and pulled out the crystal.

"Give it back, Zabuza!" I growled.

"No I don't think I will." said Zabuza. He gripped his fist shattering the crystal. He opened his fist and let the crystal shards fall to the floor. "Did I do that? Guess I don't know my own strength." He walked as I glared at him.

_Hidden Leaf Village, Kiara's POV:_

I was meditating trying to find the crystal I gave Kakashi just before he left when I got major headache. I held my head.

"Kiara-sensei!" said Sasuke. I heard a bunch of people rush over to me and by then the headache was gone. "What happened?"

"It felt like someone broke the crystal I gave Kakashi." I said.

"What does that mean?" asked Sakura.

"It means it's going a lot more to find him." I said.

"Are you sure he's even alive?" asked Naruto.

"I don't even want to think about that!" said Sakura.

"He is alive. That much I can confirm. What I can't confirm is what condition he's in." I said. Tsunade walked in.

"Kiara is there anyway to find him without the crystal?" asked Tsunade.

"I don't know. It might be possible, but I don't know how long it would take." I said.

"We need to find him. I don't like that fact that's he's in their hands." said Tsunade.

"I couldn't agree with you anymore Tsunade, but trying to find the crystal shards won't be easy. It wasn't easy to find it when it was whole." I said.

"Do what you can." said Tsunade.

"Yes my lady." I said. I went back to my mediation. After what seemed like days I caught a faint trail of the crystal. I saw Kakashi chained up. I really pained me to see him like that.

'Kakashi.' I said. He looked at me.

'Kiara how are you here?' asked Kakashi.

'I'm not I transferred my spirit to the crystal shards.' I said. I walked over to him and put my hand on his cheek.

'My sweet Kiara.' said Kakashi.

'My sweet Kakashi I'm trying my hardest to find you." I said.

'I know.' said Kakashi. My body started fading.

'I'm losing the connection on the shards. We'll get you out of here.' I said as my body faded away.

'KIARA!' said Kakashi. I was back in my body.

"Kiara what did you do all of a sudden you fell over!" said Sakura.

"I was able to transfer myself to the shards and talk to Kakashi." I said.

"Is he alright?" asked Sasuke.

"As far as I could see they haven't harmed him physically at least." I said.

"What does that suppose to mean?" asked Naruto.

"When I saw him he looked a little run down. Like they're attacking him mentally." I said.

"Itachi's Tsukuyomi! It's the only attack I know that can break you down, even a strong ninja like Kakashi!" said Sasuke.

"How long can someone stand against it?" I asked.

"I don't know. Even one attack with Tsukuyomi can leave the strongest ninja no their knees." said Sasuke.

"Either they're trying to keep him weak or they're trying to break him." I said.

"It's impossible to break Kakashi!" said Naruto.

"Everyone has a breaking point, Naruto. Even a strong ninja like Kakashi." I said.

"What are we going to do Kiara-sensei?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know Sakura. I honestly don't know. The crystal shards are to weak for me to track them. And I'm worried that if we don't find him soon that he will break." I said as a tear fell from my eye.

"We'll find him, Kiara." said Sasuke trying to comfort me. I whipped the tear away and looked at him.

"I hope so Sasuke I really do." I said.

"Sasuke's right we will find him!" said Naruto.

"Yeah!" said Sakura.

"Maybe if we combine our strength we might be able to lock on to the crystal shards enough for me to give them a little power to track them." I said.

"It's worth a shot." said Sasuke.

"Let's give it a try." said Naruto.

"I'm in!" said Sakura. We sat down and held hands concentrating on he crystal shards.


End file.
